User talk:Holbenilord
Archived contents: User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 1 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 2 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 3 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 4 Holben! :3 Whoops, missed that first message. Since you're the one who knows what works, yes please! :3 If you just give me some good ship sizes for their niches, I can put in the names. -Eo NUU Ok, Titanomachy. What happened in the day I was gone, and how can the Daa fit in? I don't even know what to do now that everything is out of sync, especially since all of the races have gone and met each other- except the Daa. Any ideas on what to do? Orangutans99 (talk) 18:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hol, I've just been doing a scan of some sapients, and I've noticed that Coatzl weapon which 'uses mass suspension to accelerate particles to above c.' Could you explain this in detail? Many thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) 22:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) My only reply to your excuse: :| I was tired while doing the article, so I'll change it to kinetic. What's explosive force? It's kinda obvious that they're not a part of your canon. I haven't seen 'em in any of your stories. I hope to see the story soon, longer ones are better. However, are we going to do titanomachy while you're writing it? And a response to your second message: People are going to have to rewrite a lot ''of articles, I guarantee you. Other drivers are quite hard to do, so perhaps the science members of the wiki can meet up and discuss a new method? Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) 07:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, FTL. It's not applicable with modern physics, and if we can make an actual method that makes sense, I think we'd all be happy. Anyways, I think we should be monitoring JPT- I'm suspicious that he's made a new account just to go onto chat. I really think that he's getting out of hand, especially with the Jogorian issue. Orangutans99 (talk) 09:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hyperspace, Ravagers, and Void-Metal, oh my! Okai, just asking, but is the energy properties of Void-Metal extended into hyperspace? Thanks. Orangutans99 (talk) 00:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hol- I need your help. Desperately. Yuy and I did a google docs collab, and I don't know how to paste the thing with correct spacing! We've made it exactly the same as the actual text, but it has horrible spacing, like this- “Officer, give me a status update.” The Chairman was getting bored of the immensely long trip from the Viperius galaxy to his home, Polemos. You see? Orangutans99 (talk) 20:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, it just appears to bug out. Sorry bout that. EDITOR PROBLEMS FTW Orangutans99 (talk) 20:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I have sensed a flaw in hyperspace. If the spatial coordinates of uberspace is a quintillion times, then the void-metal is a quintillion times longer. Therefore, a ravager in uberspace is more than two million light-years of void-metal. Uh-oh, there goes the galaxy. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, only one light-year. Still a big problem though. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Well, it's good to question in some people's opinion. Anyways, I'm not good at this kind of science, sooo... Orangutans99 (talk) 23:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Mass extinctions- Ideas? Hey, Holben. Do you have any ideas for mass extinctions that might occur in a random planet within Undrishuar? -Eo Okie. Would the supernova be enough for animals to remain underground, or would it completely break the atmosphere so that life on land would all get poisoned to death? -Eo How much volcanicity would it be reasonable to have with large multicellular life forms? I'm thinking of making my next planet a bit of a hellhole. (Although I'm supposed to be adding a nith plain herbie around a al-puth's size at some point. DANG YOU ME) -Eo Simple. Carboniferous space aliens and their excessively geeky ways. XD -Eo Hypothesis Yuy and I have put out a hypothesis- you may be multiple people. Our evidence are your different attitudes- sometimes you just have a 'meh' attitude, sometimes you're very open, and sometimes you're a hater. Also, it would explain your multiple talents- writing, math, and science. Well, oui ou non? Orangutans99 (talk) 23:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It isn't that personal, is it? We're just asking if there are multiple people on the account. Doesn't matter now, however, I can sense that no answer shall be put forth. Orangutans99 (talk) 12:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't really. Anyways, could you archive up from the last two sections on my talk? It would help a bit, if you could. Orangutans99 (talk) 13:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for the archive. Orangutans99 (talk) 16:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Been awhile since I last visted this place, I was just about to make a new universe and wondered if characters are allowed? User:Soulslayerr317 Chaat But not right now. Just letting you know that I will be on shortly. A little bit of schwork to do, so give me 15-30 minutes and I'll be there. ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 20:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Firestorm Hey, why was Firestorm protected to prevent editing? CrimsonAssassin (talk) 12:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete it? CrimsonAssassin (talk) 01:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if busy... or just ignoring me... CrimsonAssassin (talk) 13:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Geography Hey Holby, I wanted to know where you somewhere live in England. You don't have to tell me of course but I wanted to know if it was close to London as I'm going there with my school somewhere at the end of March. Would be cool if I suddenly stumbled upon you :P -Horakoeri Editing isn't quite up to snuff here, took me three tries just to edit your talk page. Expanded Wiki Navigation looks good (as good as it can get :P...in page choices I mean.) The "Unusual" category of stories was a nice touch. However. Community > Resources > You are a clever, heartless little Holbenisaur :P That said, I shall advise you to leave it in anyway :) ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 14:47, September 20, 2012 (UTC) More Ravager stuff Well, another hypothesis on killing ravagers. Couldn't we just contract space-time inside of the boundaries of the Void-Metal? Although, I don't have much knowledge of space-time, so I'm not sure if this works. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the Aians? The Daemoniverse? Vesania? The PLAN?! Why have all those pages been deleted D:? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 12:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ? Why are you deleting so many pages? And what happened to the activity feed? What's going on? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 16:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) hi, i just found this wiki and i must say, its a fantastic idea. i would very much love to contribute to this wiki, and if i would be given the chanche, i can comeup with a lot of stuff. i also hope this is how i contact the admins, if not, i am really sorry for being an idiot. new member Killgareth Suggestion hi. i was looking around the stories section of the wiki. sadly, while i have a LOT of ideas for some rather interesting stories, i can't really put them here since there are no humans. hell, i have practically an entire galaxy worth of planets, species and even tons of characters, but i can't put them here. soooo, i was wondering if there is another wiki like this on which i can write the stories, while i put the articles for the species and planets here..if, that's ok with the policy of the wiki and not conflicting with anything else here. Killgareth Hi, hol. I see this got of to a flying start in the end. Mind posting back to me with the rules of this wiki? Pschycron (talk) 14:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Can i make a planet I am new to this wiki, but it is so cool i want to make a planet, i already have a the deatails |- | class="section"|Gravimetry | |- | class="section"|Rotation | |- | class="section"|Hydrosphere | |- | class="section"|Atmosphere | |- | class="section"|Climate | |- | class="section"|Biosphere | |} Thesewhere generated on donjon, send me a message INFINITEMORTAL (talk) 22:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ping Hi, this is Ping. Sorry I haven't been on of late. I just logged on to shoutwiki, but it won't let me edit anything. Can you see what the problem is? (BTW, my name for that site is Raphus). Back on soon, ''Pinguinus impennis 23:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Mind Uploading Sorry if this annoys you, but I want to know if mind uploading is actually possible. I like the idea of having the consciousness of a sapient being put into another body. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 02:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. So it seems I won't become a dinosaur one day. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 01:27, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Holben when i went to the Aian page it said you deleted it why did you delete it? oh and could you leave the answer on my GC wiki userpage please. Hello, my name is LazySortmtrooper and I would like to be a creator for your wiki and was wondering if I could join and have my test I need to join. LazyStormTrooper (talk) 16:39, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Reqeust to give Orang Sysop status I think Orang needs to be a Sysop, he is one of the only remaining active users and woudl use it responsibly. He would be happy to recieve it. Yuy168 (talk) 23:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm an Abstract Theorist, and I've studied the multiverse (and surrounding physics) for something like 3, 4 years. When I found this wiki, I loved the idea of "creating" a multiverse - Although one thing put me off: The "fiction" people described it as. So, when I saw the inactivity of it, I found that I could adopt it and add some philosphy (known as "fictional realism" to it or, if all universes exist, fictional universes and constructed ones must exist) and back it with science. I come from a community of people who love to "create" and "start" their own things, and this caught the attention of a couple of them, and we agreed to all help revive and adopt this wiki (I apologize, it seemed to me that all the admins where inactive :/). So, my ideas are as follow: *Others can create their own multiverses as well as universes *Full creativity (although implement standards for content and such) *All content will be kept the way it is (although a very small amount of it will be changed, just to clean the page up or document things like age, size, location, et cetera) *Implement a couple other extant and active wikis (Notably, MicroWiki as sister projects *Other things which I and the other admins will come up with later As for the other admin, I'd like you to appoint User:Nico Kaikkonen as Admin and B/C, as he is the first one I contacted and he seems to have the most interest in the project. Yours truly, Vidhur. Help I just discovered this wiki and am blown away by the sheer effort and complexity the contributors have poured into the idea. In fact, this wiki is so complex that I find it impossible for me to start contributing since all background information branches off into tons of different paths. Is there anything essential I should know before I create a universe? I want to create my planet, where do i start ?